


At Least One Night

by Big_Gay_Trashcan



Category: At Least One Night
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Porn, I think there is plot, Lemon, M/M, OC, Oral Sex, Original Story - Freeform, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Gay_Trashcan/pseuds/Big_Gay_Trashcan
Summary: Capra, a gay high school student, was talked into going to a gay strip club with his friends Gas and Grease. When they enter the group is given a show the boys then get into some fun activities.





	At Least One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! If there is any grammatical errors please tell me.
> 
> This story is based from a role play between a few friends and me so it might be a bit choppy.
> 
> I will also try to update this as much as possible but I do have a life off the internet. (Kinda surprising I know)

It was a humid spring night with two weeks left in the school year. A group of high school students named Capra, Gas Monkey, and Grease were walking down the sidewalk talking and joking around. Capra, the long haired German, began to speak.  
“I don’t know how you guys know that there is a stripclub around here, a gay one at that.”  
“Oh we know everything round here!”  
“Sadly we’ve never been in yet we wanted to go with, but never got the chance until now.” Gas interrupted his brother.  
“What were you doing?”  
“School shit! Like we always do.”  
“What did you think we were doing? Being prostitutes?” Grease added sarcastically.  
The men laughed then realized they had reached their destination: The Ballroom  
They looked at eachother as if contemplating what to do. Gas stapped forward pushing open the door. The sound of blaring music shocked the group at first but walking in anyways. The place smelt of alcohol and sex. There were stages lining the place all with men on them.  
On, what seemed like the main sage, there was a short, white haired man and a tall, black haired man both in scantily clad shorts. The group sat down at a booth near the main stage and a couple of stripers walked by saying something about how the “Newbies are so young” and “They at least would get good treatment.” Capra was the only one to hear this but thought nothing of it. Soon after the two men on main stage stopped dancing and walked off almost instantly being replaced by two new men. The white haired man came trotting over.  
“Hey boys! I’m assuming you are ‘the newbies’?”  
“Uh, yeah we are” Capra looked the man up and down.  
“Well I’m supposed to give you boys a show.”  
“We’d like a man more built and… taller.”  
Capra kicked Grease’s leg. The short man sighed and beckoned for the black haired man he just did a show with.  
“Somethin’ wrong over here?” His voice was extremely flamboyant almost like a female’s. The short man pointed over to a small stage close to the booth and started walking over to it. The black haired man went over to the stage and stretched a little. The two men a struck pose and then started to dance. They danced together as if they were leaves blown by the wind.  
…  
The dancing soon came to an end. The brothers were in shock on how graceful the dance was, Capra on the other hand was trying to hide a hard on. The two performers got off the stage and walked over to the booth.  
“How did you boys like it?” The short man asked.  
“That was...”  
“Fuckn’ awesome!” Grease interrupted his brother again.  
The black haired man chuckled and started to walk away but beckoned for the brothers to follow. The brothers of course followed the man too who knows where. The short man looked at Capra and and seemed to be deep in thought.  
“You’re Capra from advisory E-3, right?”  
“Urm… yeah. You're Lori the class clown right?”  
“Yes, I am the Lori you speak of. I need to finish my shift so if you want you can stay a bit and we can talk more in a bit!” Lori giggled.  
“Okay.”  
“Feel free to get a drink or two it’ll be on the house! Just tell the bartender.”  
“Oh! Okay thanks!”  
Lori smiled then ran off to finish his shift.

Capra got a few drinks and watched a few shows, he wanted to talk to Lori more. He liked Lori, probably too much, so he waited. He had seen him in class just joking around about everything (the jokes he mostly used were about his height, sexuality, and job). Capra had also seen Lori stand up to a group of poplars harassing an outnumbered girl, named Reverse, and ever since they seemed to be very close friends. Capra gave Lori his respect and had more than a bit of a crush on him.  
All of a sudden he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey! You having fun?”  
Capra turned around, it was Lori in a sweatshirt and skinny jeans.  
“Yeah, I guess. Your shift done?”  
“Yup all done and paid. How bout we head out.”  
“Oh, okay!”  
The two headed out of the place together almost looking like a couple.  
“Uh… Caps?”  
“What's wrong?”  
“Nothing really but could I stay at your place? I usually stay at RJ’s but he's nowhere to be found.”  
“I don't have a problem with it.”  
The two walked to a parking lot Capra parked his motorcycle at.  
“Hop on.” Capra said handing Lori a helmet.  
Lori smiled, slipped the helmet over his head, and hopped on. Capra still had a hard on so he pulled his shirt down a little trying to hide it then got on his bike. He then started revving the engine.  
“Should I hold on?”  
“Y-yeah” Capra said surprised, starting to leave the parking lot  
“I just thought you would be a bit uncomfortable with your little guy like this.” Lori then brought his hands closer to Capra’s crotch. Capra just blushed and didn't say anything. Lori giggled and kept his hands on Capra's belt line.  
After a bit they came the crossroad of Sidney and Moth. They then waited for the light to turn green.  
“I was thinking,” Lori began bringing his hands even lower on Capra’s body, almost touching “That we could maybe?”  
Capra didn’t respond but lori thought the night might go better than expected.

As soon as the couple arrived at Capra’s abode Lori was on Capra in an instant.  
“Can we at least get inside first before you start doing that?”  
Lori groaned and backed away but still held onto Capra’s hand. Capra felt his pants get tighter as Lori brought himself closer to him. In the house they went but this time Capra was the one to come on to Lori, pinning him to a wall.  
“I like this already.”  
“I know you would.”  
Capra leaned down and put his mouth on Lori’s. Lori put his hands on Capra’s shoulders and stood on his toes to deepen the kiss. Capra grabbed Lori’s leg and stood up so he was off the ground. Capra brought him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed.


End file.
